D'un monde a l'autre
by Yulia-kun
Summary: Quand une fille se retrouve dans l'univers de final fantasy c'est une drôle d'histoire mais quand elle arrive là bas et que Jenova veut entrez dans le notre que fait ton?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Une fine pluie se faisait voir au travers des vitres de la chambre, une sonnerie de cadran se fit alors entendre puis un coup de poing sur le cadran en question. Et pour finir la mère qui crie a son adolescente de se levez sinon elle sera en retard au travail. L'adolescente âgée de dix-neuf ans, cheveux noirs, yeux bleus, se leva en rallant, rien de plus ennuyeux que de se levez pour allez travailler un vendredi. Elle pris ses vêtements dans la commode puis alla s'habiller, elle sorti de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers pour allée a la cuisine. Elle pris une toast qui se trouvait sur la table, pris son sac et mit ses chaussures avant de sortir et d'aller a l'arrêt d'autobus. L'adolescente se ravisa finalement, sa mère ne pourra rien faire si elle décidait de ne pas allez travailler. Son cellulaire sonna quand elle s'apprêtait à quitter l'arrêt. Le message était un SMS.

_Yulia P.W. fuit._

-Mais c'est quoi se délire??

Elle n'avait que prononcer ses mots qu'un coup de feu se fit entendre. Yulia laissa son sac et partie à courir jusqu'à une petite ruelle, son cellulaire sonna de nouveau.

-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez!?

-_Rien, mais eu ils te veulent, _la voix était féminine, calme et douce.

- Dit moi alors se que je dois faire, sa voix était en panique Yulia fut surprise que les mots ai quand même sorti.

-_Ferme les yeux…_

Yulia ferma quand même les yeux même si l'idée était stupide, quand elle les eu fermer la pluie ne tombait plus. Elle ouvra les yeux et croyant rêver elle se pinça, et non elle ne rêvait pas, Aerith Gainsborough se tenait devant elle, elle était dans un champ de fleur et au alentour tout était blanc.

-Dite moi que je délire, vous n'existez pas c'est pas…possible…

-Yulia, tu ne délire pas et j'existe. Ton monde est parallèle au mien et le mien au tien.

-Alors qu'est ce que je fais ici? Et qui me courrait après? J'ai tellement de question…

Aerith sourie.

-Tu n'es pas la première a venir dans mon monde, d'autres sont venus et ils y ont restez ou ils sont retourné dans leur monde d'origine. Tu es ici parce que je t'ai fait venir et aussi pour que tu aides quelqu'un. Et pour tes poursuivants c'est Jenova qui cherchaient a entrez en possession de ton monde en contrôlant des gens.

Yulia ne savait plus quoi dire, Jenova essayait d'entrez dans son monde, mais comment si prenait elle c'était déjà anormale d'être en compagnie d'Aerith mais maintenant, tout était emmêlée dans son esprit.

-Aerith, comment Jenova fait pour entrez en contacte avec mon monde?

-De la même façon que je t'ai fait venir ici. Mais tu comprendras plus tard, maintenant il faut que tu aides une personne comme je t'ai dit, il a besoin de quelqu'un qui lui fasse comprendre qu'il peut se pardonné ses erreurs. Il ne veut même pas montrez qu'il a mal, joué les indifférent ne l'aide pas non plus.

Yulia ne comprenait pas, de qui Aerith parlait.

-C'est qui?

-Tu le sauras dès que tu le verras, tu le trouveras facilement.

-Mai-

Une lumière intense enveloppa Yulia qui se retrouva à la sorti d'une forêt, un magnifique paysage se dessina devant elle et une étendue d'eau surplombait le paysage, elle était près de la mer. Une forme était étendue sur le sable brillant. La jeune femme se décida d'allez voir qui était la forme. Ce devait sans doute être la personne dont Aerith parlait.

**Dites moi se que vous en pensez et essayez de devinez qui est la personne dont parle Aerith.XD**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Yulia avança lentement pour voir qui était la personne étendue sur la plage, elle voulait se faire discrète elle ne connaissait même pas l'identité de la personne et ne voulant pas faire de mauvaise rencontre Yulia préférait être prudente. _Aerith si tu me demande d'aidée un incarné ou je sais pas quelle autre appartenance a Jenova, tu vas mourir une deuxième fois_, pensa t'elle. Mais a son soulagement se n'était sûrement pas le cas, un jeune homme environ vingt et un ans, cheveux rouge…._Cheveux rouge!! Aerith là t'ai pas mieux que re-morte, j'te ressuscite et te re-tue._ Yulia rageait dans son fort intérieur, comment cet idiot de Turk pouvait avoir besoin de son aide se n'était qu'un imbécile qui ne souciait de personne et qui avait tuez un nombre incalculable de gens. Une chance que cet idiot dormait a poing fermer sinon elle l'aurait déjà assommée, d'accord lui il était un Turk mais elle, elle avait quand même suivit des cours de boxe et d'escrime. Elle s'approcha un peu plus, un éclat argenté attira son attention, c'était une lame, du sang la recouvrait. Yulia pris la lame et trouva pourquoi elle était recouverte de sang, la main du Turk l'était aussi.

-Pourquoi se faire ça? C'est…

Elle soupira et pris la main recouverte de sang, il s'était fait des coupures profondes et avait coupez la veine. La jeune femme sortie de sa poche de pantalon un morceau de tissus, elle entrepris de soignez la main du Turk.

-Aerith avait raison, t'a besoin d'aide. Y a pas a dire tes vraiment un idiot.

Le Turk était vraiment plus pâle que d'habitude et respirait faiblement, Yulia n'avait aucune envie d'aidée un Turk surtout lui mais elle ne devait sûrement pas avoir le choix. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, toute sa n'avait aucun sens, premièrement Jenova veut entrez dans son monde, deuxièmement elle doit aidée un Turk et troisièmement elle ne sait même pas quoi faire ni ou allée. Perdu dans ses pensées elle n'entendit pas le gémissement du Turk qui ouvrit finalement les yeux. Yulia se mit a criez comme une folle quand une main froide lui toucha l'épaule, puis regarda le Turk rageusement.

-Sa va pas la tête de me faire une peur pareille?!

-Une chose est sur…je suis pas mort…

-Non, mais si tu me refait ça tu le sera! En plus t'as les mains gelées!

Le Turk s'assit puis essaya de se levé lentement, une fois debout il se tourna vers Yulia.

-Alors c'est a toi que je dois dire merci pour m'avoir sauvé la vie?

-Non et si se n'était que de moi je t'aurai laissez crever.

-Bon…

Il commença a s'éloignez puis il se retourna.

-Merci quand même.

Yulia soupira et se mit a lui courir après quand elle fut a côté de lui elle l'attrapa par le bras.

-Je reste avec toi! Si tu fais encore une connerie de se genre j'te tue! dit elle en pointant sa main.

-Si tu veux, alors si tu voulais pas me sauvé qui t'a demandez de le faire?

-Une personne que t'a essayez de capturez et qui c'est sauvée. Maintenant elle est morte.

Le Turk la regarda étrangement puis pâli d'un coup, il murmura un nom puis accéléra le pas. Yulia avait maintenant du mal à le suivre.

-ATTEND MOI!!

Il s'arrêta net. La jeune femme le rejoignit.

-Et si tu me le demande non je suis pas folle!

-Sa fait seulement une semaine que Sephiroth et ses incarnés son mort et maintenant _elle_ décide de me hanté.

-Elle veut pas te hanté, elle veut t'aidée. En plus j'me suis pas présentez, Yulia Penvensi Williams.

Le Turk lui sourit, puis recommença a marchez en direction de la forêt.

-Tu pourrais me dire ton nom! _Même si je le sais déjà_, pensa t'elle.

-Reno. Juste Reno.

-Bon, juste Reno ou on va?

Il commença a rire puis il se tourna vers elle sourire au lèvre.

-Si tu veux le savoir t'a qu'à suivre.

-Grrrrr!

-Tu te prends pour quoi? Un guard hound?

_Non, pour celle qui va te botté le derrière!_

– Non.

- Alors tu viens?

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre Reno qui avait pris pas mal d'avance, elle espérait juste qu'ici et que pour l'instant Jenova n'envoie pas de ses bestioles. Yulia n'avait aucune arme sur elle et Reno lui ne pourrait pas combattre longtemps vu dans quelle état il s'était mis, il avait perdu beaucoup de force. Ils entrèrent dans la forêt.

XxXXxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXx

**Voilà le premier chapitre vous en penser quoi et dites moi si sa vous à surpris que se soit Reno la personne que doit aidée Yulia? Et merci à ceux qui lisent mon histoire sa me fait plaisir si vous aimez. **


End file.
